


Wife of Wrath

by Themidwinterwolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Horror, I, I'm, Know, OC, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stalking, Story, Tag, Yandere, dont, for, fucked, how, possessive, sorry - Freeform, straight - Freeform, this, to, trash, up - Freeform, yandere demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidwinterwolf/pseuds/Themidwinterwolf
Summary: Y/N was just a simple girl, with hardly any friends besides a small circle of close friends, she worked pretty much 24/7 at some shitty restaurant just to make ends meet. Y/N's stress levels were to the max, so when her friends offered a girls night with no expense to her, she didn't hesitate to take up their offer. However instead of taking a cab like her friends did, she opted to walk home. She wished she had listened to her friends, maybe if she hadn't walked and helped that creepy strange old man, then maybe she wouldn't feel like she had eyes on her, and maybe just maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped.
Relationships: OC/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so I am very nervous, also shitty description. Please read this trash!!

A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips, the warmth of her breath creating a small cloud in front of her. It was unnaturally cold this month, the longest winter yet, and she was positively freezing. Not many people were outside unlike her, having to go to the library to rent a few books for some upcoming essay, a tiring task, considering how she had no car. Luckily however the library was a block away from her apartment so the walk wasn't all that bad. She should've went earlier and not when it was nearly dark, the dark made her uneasy, for the past few weeks she could've swore, someone had been watching her. The creeping feeling of someone's eyes burning into her back as she walked around her apartment made for some restless nights. A shiver ran down her spine, she wasn't sure if it was the cold, the thought of someone watching her, or that someone was watching her. Fear filled the pit of the woman's stomach, the feeling of someone behind her, but there couldn't be no one behind her, she heard no footsteps other than her own.  
However before she could even think of turning around just to prove no one was behind she, she was shoved into the alleyway beside her, her face shoved against the wet, freezing brick wall. This was turning into an episode of criminal minds, she never thought she'd end up like this. She felt who ever grabbed her, run his fingers along her neck, her not sure why but, a smell from his hands wafted up to her nose 'bleach?' She thought to herself. She could hear the man muttering to himself, she now knew he was a man but a certain hard object pressed against her lower back, she prayed it was a gun, but she highly doubted it. With her arms pinned behind her back, and the man finally finding whatever the fuck he was looking for, god what was he looking for? A sharp pain entered her neck before a cold sensation went through her veins, making her body numb and limp in the mans arms, who simply picked her up, quite easily slinging her over his shoulder, then took off down the alleyway.  
A throbbing sensation filled her head, as she slowly woke up. 'What a dream' she thought slowly 'no more crime shows...' she opened her eyes, quickly shutting them as a really bright light hit them. "I see your awake" a male voice spoke up "good then we can get started" the words slowly registered in her foggy brain, still not realizing what was happening. She gained her bearings and slowly opened her eyes once more, letting them adjust to the light, finally making out her surroundings. 'A....A hospital?' it looked rundown however, the lights were connected to long extension cords running to god knows where. The room was cold, water droplets slowly dripping from the ceiling onto her, suddenly naked, body. "W-What the hell?!" She claimed trying her best to sit up and cover her freezing body, panic filled her, she couldn't move. She never quite liked being able to not move, sending her to have a panic attack. Her chest tightened with each breath, her hands clammy as they attempted to yank themselves free of the tight bonds around her wrists "that..isn't going to help" the man spoke up once more. Her eyes moved to him, seeing him in the full doctor get up, no skin showed at all, it was unnerving, it was terrifying.  
"W-Where am I?" She asked with a shaky breath "that information isn't available at this current time" the man said coldly, no emotion in his voice. The man tilted his head at her "I wonder..how will she fare against him?" he asked mainly to himself, before she could voice her displeasure, voice her fear, say the questions on her mind. A loud bang was heard from..somewhere, but it made even the doctor tense up, so that wasn't good. Panic filled the pit of her stomach "alright.." the doctor spoke up clapping his hands, the sound echoing throughout the room "let's get this over with" he said calmly, walking out to meet whoever had entered the building. The silence was deafening, it didn't ease her panic, simply made it worse. She wanted to cry, she should be home right now. Not here. Not in this rotten hospital, not butt naked on a metal table and definitely not waiting to see who was going to come through that door, and whether she'd live through it. "-yes she's in here" she heard the doctors voice cut through her thoughts 'oh god' she thought 'this is really happening' she wanted to cry. She heard the doctor begin to push open the large squeaky door, letting himself and some other person "this is her... what do you think?"


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! if you are here then I guess you liked the first chapter? Yay~

Cold eyes met hers, before they wandered down her body, his lip twitched into a frown "she's a bit small isn't she?" the man asked the doctor "well.. yes but the others were taller and didn't exactly make it.." the doctor said quietly. 'wait, make it? Like, died?! No.. nononono he can't mean that... yes he can he kidnapped you of course he means they died' she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. A warm, rough hand tightly grabbed her jaw making her wince in pain, her eyes popped open to meet green ones, but, they weren’t the green eyes that everyone else had, no, they were so bright that they practically glowed. They sent chills down her back, and not the good kind. He angled her head to where her neck was exposed, before she felt his nose brush against her skin and she heard him take in a deep breath, he was smelling her! What the hell was going on?! Her eyes clenched closed and a whimper left her mouth, bright green eyes snapped to her “fine” his deep voice rumbled in her ear “I’ll take her.. Get her ready” he growled and let her go, before walking away and out of the room. The doctor nodded with a grin “yes sir, yes sir she’ll be ready by time you get back!” he then turned and faced her “you heard him, time to get you ready..”. An hour passed the Doctor had injected her with some paralyzing medicine and got her ready for him. A white dress covered in lace covered her body ‘he got me dressed’ her hair was done up like it was some type of-of wedding. Sadly all she could do was sit there in a chair as he attached some heels to her feet “what’s..” she managed to finally say after not even being able to even move her mouth “what’s happening?” she asked. The Doctor chuckled “a greater future, for you, if you even manage to stay alive” he said bluntly, making her pause “s-stay alive- yes stay alive did you not even hear me?” he interrupted ‘is he kidding?! If I even stay alive are you shitting me?!’ she could feel her chest tighten in panic and terror, she tried her hardest to not cry “oh..no need to get so emotional my dear” she felt him pat her cheek “it’ll all be over soon..” he muttered before injecting her once more.

When she came to, it was because her body was bouncing in the back of something. She went to sit up only to painfully and accidentally slammed her head into something metal, she cried out loudly and went to hold her head, the rope around her wrist surprised her ‘this...this wasn’t a dream?! Why couldn't this have been some horrible nightmare’ she looked around yet it was dark minus a few holes in the metal, which seemed to be caused by rust ‘which means.. I’M IN A FUCKING TRUNK!’ tears sprung to the surface, her chest tightened to the point she couldn’t breathe ‘this can’t be happening this can’t be happening’, she repeated over and over in her head hoping those words would come true.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a slow halt, yet she heard cars continue to race past. “Hello?” she called out, hoping someone, anyone would answer and not some crazy person. She heard gravel crunch under shoes, someone was walking past the car! She searched for a hole to look through to see just who stopped them ‘please, please let it be a cop’ light shown through a good sized hole that was just a little above eye level, but if she stretched far enough, she could see exactly why they stopped. Eyes widen in relief and shock ‘it is the police!’ she thought happily before shifting her body and began to cry out “help! Please help me, I've been kidnapped!” she yelled, but nothing. “Help me please! Is there anybody out there?!” she paused when she heard the cop begin to speak “sir what was that?” she heard faintly, she heard the driver respond with some excuse, ‘there’s no way he can buy that!’ she gritted her teeth “help me please! Please I beg of you-” she was interrupted when smoke began to fill the trunk, it was suffocation and soon her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was absolutely shitty I'm sorry!!


End file.
